Genesis Tarot Prologue
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: this story is a prologue for one of X Prodigy Up-coming Story ideas, it showed how the Tarots Were created


Rasets spirits was wandering in the realm of spirits contemplating. He knew that he gave his two 'successors' the tools necessary to handled there rivals after the battle but there was still one problem, the authors.

Despite there dysfunctionality in personalities he knew that, in a team they were difficult to defeat powerful opponents and has stopped both Shade and Drakes plans.

He knew that they were like roaches in a since, even if you killed most of them, he knew that others would take there place, but then he mentally smirked he knew that even with those pest, his last gifts that were more powerful than the first and 2nd tablets knowledge combine.

The Tarots Darksides.

**Flashback**

It was in the days were Rasets was still in the beginning phase as his rule as king. He went to a old Crumbling temple depicting Darksides in robes of gods. This was one of the few temples that showed darksides as deity. He walked to a burn alter and began to speak in the Ancient language of his kinds.

"_Ancient spirits of Darkness and despair, I called your assistance in creating my generals"_ he then pulled out 21 Major Arcana cards and began throwing them in the air. All 21 of the cards were hovering in the air being covered in a darkish light _"I ask you to use the power of warriors of various times of your choice blood to give my generals there power, and there Hatred, in exchange I offer my right arm and my Heart to create them."_ Rasets said telepathically

Suddenly the room began to darken before various rips appeared showing scenes to Rasets.

The first was what looked a being wearing dark armor and looked like Jaden as the Supreme King only his eyes were red as blood, and he wield a giant dark scepter and at the top of it were black vines holding a giant dark orb battling a bunch of beings (1)

The second show a being wearing a Mantis themed armor and another showing a being battling one who wears a centipede armor, behind them was what looked like a corpse of someone wearing goldish dragonfly armor (2)

The third showed two beings one Darkside, and one emitting the power of the Twilights engaged in a fierced battle in a 2nd cursed sealed form. (3)

The fourth showed what looked like a ninja battling a Darkside for another ninja (4).

The fifth showed a Deoxys pokemorph battling a Dialga pokemorph (5) the 6th showed a guy battling & killing one hundred soldier in a rage (6).

the seven ripped showed showed a being wearing a Crimson jacket, Black jeans and a hollow mask, battling with a Darkside with a sadistic smile planted on its face.

The eight ripped showed a human wearing samurai armor, Brown hair and blue eyes, with a glowing blue upside-down XANA symbol on its forehead battling Chamegolems and Dark warriors against a XANA specter like being wearing Cracked blood Red samurai armor and a purplish XANA symbol for a face.

Each scene showed these beings in harsh conflict suddenly bits of there fallen blood (or digital matter in some beings cases) began to flow out of the rips and covered most of the cards.

Rasets right arm began to disintegrate and the particle merged with The Magician, The Emperor, The Star, The Wheel Of Fate, The Chariot, The Hanged Man,  
The Hermit, Judgment, The Hierophant (AKA The High  
Pope), The Tower, Strength, Death, The Sun, Justice, The Lovers, The Empress,

The Fool, Temperance, and The World cards.

A tear began to open on Rasets chest his heart began to flow out and disintegrate covering, the Devil, The Moon, suddenly some of the blood from the hole in his chest began to integrate with his heart particles and merged with the High Priestess Tarot card.

Suddenly the cards began twist and warp; they began to grow larger and became more fleshlike with veins growing out of the cards before a great blast of light temporarily blinded him.

When he could see again, he saw Demonic Darksides (If you ever played House of the dead, you'll know what they look like) with Stain glass on parts of there skins (I added that bit for a gothic touch to them hope you don't mind X)

They each bowed down to Rasets (the High priestess with great reluctance) "Hail Rasets-sama." Rasets looked at his new generals in darkish delight as his chest began to regenerate and growing out a new arm.

**End Flashback**

The power of the generals helped him in many battle and nearly burn all the life in one foul-swoop. Unfortunately he didn't count on that pathetic balance king getting the help of the legendary pokemon, Palkia and Dialgas, and Omegamon and Alphamon from the other world (it only when he became a spirit did he learn that those two creatures were from the future.

Somehow Hikari ancestor was able to gain Soul Caliber and used it during the battle.

**Flashback**

Most of the Tarots were battling the balance king in a battle. The Magician fired a powerful fireball at the king who dodged but was caught in The Suns Tendrils but the Sun Screeched in pain as the king slashed some of its tendrils off.

The World, Emperor, the Wheel of Fate and Death were battling the legendary pokemon, Palkia unleashed a metal claw attack crushing The World but he quickly warped to its second form and began to fight fiercer. Death immediately jumped on Dialga face and began to punch the pokemon fiercely till the Pokemon shook the Tarots Darkside off and used ancient power on it hurting it badly.

Rasets was battling both Alphamon and Omegamon.

"_**Ultimate Uppercut"**_ Omegamon shouted as he used his blade to send Rasets in the air and then blasted him repeatedly with its cannon

(AN this attack was used Digimon rumble arena 2 according to Wiki).

Alphamon rushed forward _**"**__**Digitalize of Soul".**_It summon a monster from another world whished tried to eat Rasets but the King of darksides were able to hold it off and Destroys it. Both digimon rushed forwards with there swords ready to cut the kings to pieces but when there swords were going to pierce Rasets he manage to grab both weapons with his hands.

"What!?" Omegamon gasped as Rasets managed to stop there attacks since they thought they weaken him on the onslaught.

"**Don't underestimate me!" **Rasets roared Telepathically as he pushed them backward and delivered a kick hitting both of them with his raptors nail piercing there armor leaving gashes on the chest.

Both Dialga and Palkia were knocked over as the Tarot Darkside were able to finally defeat them. Emperor was ready to do the Finishing blow but dodged a swipe from Hikari ancestor as he managed to temporarily pushed the other Tarots off him and saved the two legendary pokemon.

The Tarots quickly surround the king as The Magician hissed. "Give up fool, even with the power of Soul Caliber on your side, theres no chance of you killing us."

"Your right I can't" the Balance king said but smirked. "But I can do this" Fueling his energy with Soul caliber he immediately pierce the sword to the ground with the sword emitting a bluish light as cracks spread out and when they got under the Tarots pillars of bluish light engulfs them as white lightning hits them.

"Nani, what going on!?" The Moon screeched. The king didn't answer as he began to speak in a mystic tongue. The Tarots Screeched in pain before there body began to turn to orbs of light and immediately were sent somewhere where and be trapped in a sealed.

Rasets snarled, knowing that he'll be forced to retreat cause of this but knewed that even if he died someone will release the Tarots again and they will feel Rasets generals full wrath at being sealed. He immediately faded out not wanting to share the same fate.

**End Flashback**

Rasets seethed at that defeat, he quickly did a counter-attack 4 days later nearly killing the Balance king and his forces especially since he made the fool lose Soul Caliber during the battle, till that Balance brat, Shuichi who sacrificed himself to kill Rasets (That was the last time Rasets toyed with his opponents).

He knew that's the Tarots still existed and that no one released them yet cause.

A) There havn't been an increase in people souls or mentions of them being killed by beings that sound like them and B) none of there spirits showed up in the spirit realm.

He knew that Shade or Drake has to be careful with them since the Tarots do have one _Flaw_ to them. That and the only reason they obey him were part fear and part respect.

but if they do release them, then even the authors can't stand against the Genesis Tarot.

----

Okay that's the end of the prologue for X prodigy story Author Fighters: Genesis Tarot. I do hope you enjoy this fic and as you can guess the Tarots were made from the author fighters and 4 villains blood (Now which Tarots got whose blood is a secret till X's writes the fic.)

And Xs I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
